kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 546
Ground of Flames is the 546th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary - Zhao soldier's charge towards the right to "crush the heads of these western imbeciles," but are cut off by Kyo Gai's cavalry unit, he says "Got `Em." - At Gyou’un's HQs, a messenger brings a report from the right side. They initially believe that the attack is successful and asks "have they already destroyed their target?" The messenger replies "No, Er…They were meant to launch an attack on the enemy but were flanked themselves" Seki Kou has been slain and his unit has been reduced to half, and they barely made it back with their lives. Two more reports come in: the Shou Kou Unit has defeated the Qin infantry unit and they have pushed into the Qin army and is engaged in a battle with another infantry unit. The Zhao doesn't seem to be surprised at this news and expects the second unit, Ryuu Shun Unit to have similar results. - However, "in fact going by the survivors who managed to make it back… The Ryuu Shun Unit was suddenly ambushed and surrounded by enemy cavalry and had close to their entire forces wiped out!" The Zhao army commanders are shocked at the news. One believes that its a coincidence, but another believes that since its Seki Kou and Ryuu Shun Unit that has been defeated and nearly wiped out, it's hard to believe that its a coincidence. - Gyou’un makes his way to the front to observe the battlefield. He says "It feels different from before. So they have changed commander? And for it to be someone of the same-type too. How interesting. Now, how far will you be able to keep up?" - Shin's HQs. Report from the field: The infantry are struggling. Shou Sa's unit has been damaged heavily. So Sui's unit has been split off due to an attack and currently cannot move. Ryuu Sen's unit is being attacked from both sides and is being ground down. Gaku Rai's unit has defeated its enemy, but another unit has launched a surprise attack on them and has retreated. Two commanders have been slain. Shin tells the messenger to shut up and send Hai Rou's unit to reinforce and charge the right side. Ten says its Ryuu Yuu's unit that Shin has moved. Shin says "Fine, Ryuu Yuu then! Now Hurry or the enemy’s going to get away!" The messenger says there's no enemy there, Shin replies, "they're going to be moving into that position right now!" - Ten believes the battle is messier than she predicted it would be. Due to Shin's haphazard commands, some units fold right over when engaged with the enemy. Bi Hei's unit plays dead. But on the other hand, Den Yuu's unit has defeated their enemy. And several units have been successful in surprise attacks and intercepting enemy units in an overwhelming manner. Ryuuyuu says "Now that’s more it! The Hi Shin Unit ain’t one to take the punches and not fight back!" Kyougai comes. Ryuuyuu believes Ten's strategies are finally starting to take shape, but Kyougai says its Shin's who has taken command. - Ten thinks to herself that despite the harsh battles, the fact that they're gaining results means Shin taking command was the right call. She couldn't follow Gyou’un's movements at all, but Shin is able to because they're both instinct-type. Bihei's unit barely survives. The messenger reports that Ga Ro's unit has been defeated by a large enemy unit. Gaku Rai's unit that went to help has also been defeated. Shin says, "Shit! So this time we’re the ones who fell for his bait!?" He asks if Ga Ro and Gakurai are okay, and they are. Ten believes that rather than Shin being able to follow Gyou’un's movement, it's correct to say that he's struggling to keep up and barely managing. She thinks Gyou’un is several steps ahead. - A Commander asks Shin "Captain if we’re the ones that are losing overall… then shouldn’t we be sending our reserve units in the rear?" Kyou Kai and Ten are thinking the same thing. Shin replies "It's not that I don’t want to use them, more like I can’t! Gyou’un always poking around to start a huge '''blaze!' And when that time comes we’ll need to throw everything we have at it! But I still can’t figure out what it is!" - Gyou’un HQ. He observes the battlefield. "Let us Begin. Have all of our men that have been on standby move to the front. Single all the larger units in our center as well." Chou Ga Ryuu believes that Gyou’un has moved to start a fire and that the battle will be over soon. Shin observes the field and notices a specific spot. He asks, "Oi, that spot over there that’s giving off the crazy ‘heat’! Whose position is that!?" The soldier replies that its En's unit. He has rallied the soldiers from defeated units and is valiantly fighting back against the enemy. - Shin yells, "That’s the spot! Deploy all our reserves and have them rush over there as fast as they can!…Hurry! If Zhao is faster than us then we’ll be the ones who will have to fight that fire! (soldier doesn't understand). There’s no time! Get going! Grab all the mid-size units nearby as well!" He then asks Kyou Kai to head first with the reserves army and says he will soon follow. He says, "Be careful, out there, ya hear me!? They won’t be holding anything back when they hit us! It’s going to be the most brutal fight of the day!" - The soldiers notice that the Zhao reserves are moving to the right side of the field. The number is massive. And they realize the Zhao is going to En's location. Shin observes the battlefield. - Shin thinks to himself, "why did I make Kyoukai go on ahead first? Why didn't I go with her? What is it this feeling of unease… Is the blaze on the right side, not the only one!? I’m absolutely sure that there’s going to be something breaking out at En-san’s spot on the right." A soldier reports to En that a huge Zhao army is heading their way, but reinforcement is coming. En tells them its a crucial moment and to wait for the reinforcements. - Kyoukai says don't worry about the Zhao army, but make haste towards En. Kyoukai commands to call for her own army. Shin's command reaches Ga Ro, Na Ki, Suu Gen. Shin's HQ notices the other units converging at En's location. Shin notices the Zhao army doing the same thing. He believes after both armies converge at En's location, a great blaze will occur, but he has a feeling that there's something else in store. - Shin realizes something. He tells Ten that he will be taking the HQ’s guard cavalry. Ten asks where he's going, he replies, "It’s not the only one! There’s one more place that will decide our victory or defeat!" Ten is confused. Qin soldiers notice Shin and are wondering where he's going. Shin believes that something is bound to happen. - Shin thinks because of the great blaze to the right, a small path leading to the enemy Headquarters will appear. His soldiers ask if they'll be hitting the Zhao headquarters with their small unit. Shin says, "something as dragged out as that? No! …The fact I was able to see this means that he should’ve been able to see it too. Am I right or what? Gyou’un!" Characters Qin *Kyo Gai *Na Ki *Ro Bin *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Kyou Kai *Shou Sa mentioned *So Sui mentioned *Ryuu Sen mentioned *Gaku Rai mentioned *Den Mo mentioned *Rin To mentioned *Hai Rou mentioned *Ryuu Yuu *Bi Hei *Kou *Den Yuu mentioned *Ga Ro *En *Kai Ki *Suu Gen *Kan To *Hei Rai Zhao *Seki Kou *Gyou’un *Shou Kou mentioned *Ryuu Shun mentioned *Chou Ga Ryuu Notes Trivia *The chapter cover is a reference to Ka Ryo Ten's pose in Chapter 247 - '''Strategist's First Battle.' Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters